A Promise
by lildemonicfoofubunni
Summary: Sasuke is back but at what price. Each chapter is a one shot. The rating will vary from chapter to chapter. I will post all warnings when needed. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto.

One shot enjoy

* * *

A PROMISE

'A promise made is a promise kept and a heart broken.'

"Sakura fetch me another drink." Sasuke commands over his shoulder from window sill perch.

A cold beverage is cheerfully placed in his hand. Green eyes sparkle as blue one darken.

"She is not your slave." Naruto hisses. Grinding his teeth on each syllable.

Without a glance of acknowledgement he slowly sips his hand delivered beverage. "Hn" he breathes after taking his second and last sip. "No, Naruto that is your job she is my wife. An ends to a mean" He raises an eyebrow, "you do remember your promise." he places his still full glass on the sill to be warmed and soon unwanted.

Remember, how could he forget.

As the blood pooled in his mouth Naruto knew every breathe he pulled was a divine gift from a very gracious god. The once determine demon fox whose energy had once swirled and crashed like a tsunami, now barely rippled. Making something as trivial as standing, breathing and maintaining a heartbeat his own personal triathlon. His body collapses but before he can peacefully slip into the quiet sweet darkness, a hand grabs a fistful of hair and yanks up cruelly throwing Naruto into the world of consciousness and pain.

"Now, now Dobe we can't have you dying so soon. Don't tell me, that nine-tailed spirit crutch you always rely on has failed you already?"

Naruto had nothing left just words. "Please...come home." He didn't want to lower himself to begging but a promise was a promise he had exasperated all avenues this was his last hope. For Sakura.

"Please...come home."

"Why?"

Silence. Why because he was a member of the Leaf Village? No that was relinquished when he become a rogue. Because he is a friend? No that once precious bond has long been severed. Because of Sakura? "Sakura." he squeezes out.

"You truly are pathetic loser. All this grandeur about how you were going to drag me back unconscious and broken. " he releases the bloodstained tress letting Naruto fall to the ground in heap. Sasuke knelled down on the ground bringing his nose to the defeated ones ear and whispers. "Why?"

"Because she loves you." He chokes not sure if was from the pain seering throughout his body or the ache in his chest caused by a breaking heart. "Sakura loves you."

"Hn, who said I wanted her love in the first place, Naruto,"he says stressing and exaggerating the nouns proper and pro. "Her love was your heart's desire."

Naruto head turns his nose brushes against Sasuke's unmoved one. His blue eyes scream of a blazing hell, his body can only whimper for and his voice can only whisper to."Bastard."

"I may be a bastard but you are the fool begging me to come home." his canines flash like a predator, "beg me some more."

Naruto sternly presses his lips together with a glare then turns his head to face the clear blue endless sky. His eyes gradually lose their fire as the truth seeps into his heart. He can not win. He will not win. Sasuke stands up. Obsidian eye shadowed by fallen bangs briefly stare at his broken comrade before he turns to walk away. His stride is broken by a single hand desperately gripping on his ankle. He could've broken the grip with gentle lift of the heel. He could have crushed the troublesome hand like a piece of porcelain. He does neither.

"What do you want?" Naruto asks in a tone that would suggest he was the one walking away not the other other way around.

With a brief pause and a feline like grin, "Your pride."

So on that day, Naruto relinquished his pride for the one he loved and the one he wanted to save.

"Yes" he says blue eyes shifting towards the pink haired beauty. "I remember."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes sir." he walks over to the window and retrieves the unwanted glass dangling from the tips of Sasuke's tips.

"Good fox," he says letting the glass drop seconds before Naruto has it in his own grip.


	2. Morally Wounded

MATURE CONTENT a touch a yaoi and non consent

Still own nothing

This is a one shot of the same story

* * *

2nd SHOT

Morally Wounded

"How fickle the mind is when the body has already decided."

"Ah, ah, oh Sasuke " she moans as her lustful gasps of her release paint the walls. "Wait," she quickly pleads, "Just let me..."

Her voice is interrupted by shifting bodies and fabrics. Only to be followed by the soft pounding of bare soles across unfinished floors being chased by quick unsteady shuffles. Next is a click and the low squeal of one renegade hinge.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I... I..." A harsh dismissal and a slamming door is his curt reply. Her once muffled cries of passion are now just muffled cries.

Naruto lies in his bed and listens to the scenario as it plays out once again, like amateur off Broadway show you were foolish enough to by season passes for. His heart sinks and his eyes slam close in preparation for act 2.

His eyes are shut squint tight and his forced snores hold no believable rhythm. A very naked Uchiha whispers into Naruto's ear. "Stop pretending to be asleep and get undressed."

Naruto dutifully complies and steels himself.

The slick and creamy essence of Sakura still coats Sasuke's unreleased organ making his purposefully rough penetration bitterly natural. Each hips roll and perfectly timed thrust slowly began to crumble the pillar of righteousness Naruto's mind clung on to with desperation.

"Stop." Naruto gasps his eyes remain close as tears gather behind his eyelashes.

"No. Now open your eyes." Sasuke commands.

Regretfully the blonde does and his tears fall. Sasuke smiles and gently licks the rolling tears off of the others whiskered face.

"Stop." Naruto begs again.

Sasuke smirks grips Naruto's flesh and proceeds to push him over the edge mercilessly. His heart breaks, his mind races, and his body wants. Fate is cruel and flesh is wanton.

"Why?" Naruto asks ashamed and covered in the aftermath of passion.

"Simple.Because only I can."


	3. Internal Bleeding

Disclaimers- Yep Unhuh not mine.

"Sweet ae the lies whispered in your ear, when your eyes won't see the truth."

Third Shot: Internal bleeding

Sakura floats around the house like a bird tending newly made nest. Her eyes bright with determination and her smile soft with hope. The house no their home smelt of fresh air and water laced with a hint of lemon grass . She walks outside, Naruto obediently follows her. The clothes basket full in his arms as the wooden pin tin teeters on top the huge damp mass threatening to fall with every jostling step.

"I wonder what Sasuke would like for diinner." Sakura muses as her pink hair plays innocently in the wind. She snaps the the linen flat with a quick flick of her wrist.

Her companion arms full of damp laundry and mouth hummed around clothespins mumbles, "That bastard can feast on my sh....ack." Naruto's shoulders shake as his diaphragm violently rebels against him.

"Did you say something, Naruto?" Sakura asks while she frimly pats on the coughing blonde's back. Naruto shakes his head dispelling all bad thoughts of the bastard. Karma. His coughing subsides and his body calms. Karma indeed.

The two finish the laundry in blissful silence unaware their thoughts mirrored one another. Without warning pale arms encircle Sakura changing waistline. A kiss is dutifully placed on her cheek as obsidean eyes never release their hold on azure ones.

"What do you want for dinner, Sasuke?" Naruto quietly asks willing away the blush threatening to show on his cheeks.

"Aw, how sweet. If it wasn't for the fact Sakura is my wife you would definitely have a chance." he coos mockingly with an added smirk.

Sakura smiles blankly.

"What?" Naruto shouts face brimming with hostile intentions. "Fuck you, teme. I could give a hot damn about your food wants for all I care you could eat dust, sip on piss and lick shit for dessert."

Sasuke calmly releases Sakura. His his previously soft and light expression is once again schooled. With his jaw set firm, he strolls over to Naruto and places a hand on the stiffened boy's shoulder. "Fri st of all your infantile tyrant should have been immediately followed or proceeded by the word 'Master'." " Secondly" he adds in low enough to only be heard by Naruto, " I eat shit for dessert every time I kiss you because that is the only thing that spews from out of your mouth." He walks off. "Leek soup." he says without turning back.

Naruto pales and whines to a departing back, "Leek soup?"

"Come on Naruto, let us not keep my hus... oh I am sorry," her eyes twinkle devilishly, "Your master waiting" Naruto sighs and wonders exactly how many gods there are and how many relish his agony. Sakura laugh whole hearted. All of them do Naruto muses darkly. All of them.

The trip was non eventful they walked they chatted.

Sakura stops in her tracks forcing the blond whom is weighted down with the collection of their market place spoils stumble into her, bringing forth a slue of apologies and bows. She softly grabs his chin and whispers "Thank you Naruto for everything."

His smile is as bright as thousand suns. "For you Sakura, anything."

A kiss seals his fate.


	4. Blind Sniper

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**_Truths are mere words, alas so are lies."_**

Fourth Shot- Blind Sniper

"I'm sorry but I can't do, this."

Sakura sits lost at her own table. Her once perfectly trimmed nails, now garnished with bite marks and snags, scribe over each inked letter of the empty envelope.

"I'm sorry but I can't do, this." His departing words were accompanied by a deflated smile and a softly closed door.

The words occupies her thoughts. Her thoughts overcome her emotions. Her emotions consume her heart. Sakura can only blink in confusion when she touches her tear marked cheek. It stings.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto seethes as one hand is clinched around the letter whilst the other hangs fanned-fingered in mid air over it's opposite shoulder, it stings. "I sacrificed everything just to bring him back for you. Everything." His arms fall with a sigh. They hang listlessly by his sides, "And you couldn't even manage to keep him."

He turns his back on the pleading eyes of the rose haired girl. "I'm sorry." Sakura whispers through a constricting throat. "I just...." her words hang on her tongue as she searches hopefully for sympathy or at least understanding within the usually all forgiving pools of liquid sky. She sees emptiness in those icy depths.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto replys emotionlessly, "Sasuke was right. You are pathetic."

Love's facsimile as it is seen through emerald stained glass cracks.

"You claim to love him and yet you sit here doing nothing." She looks up at him new tears glistening in her eyes. "Tears don't mean a damn if that is all you do."

"I...."

"To think that he was the person you claimed to love above all." he sighs and begin to walk out.

It crumbles.

"If that is love then I thank you for not loving me."

With this truth he is the sole witness of the holocaust of Sakura's heart.

Naruto runs. He runs because he knows Sasuke is walking. Because, he believes Sasuke is too cool to run. Because, he thinks Sasuke is too cold hearted to run. Because, he assumes Sasuke is to much of a fucking Ice Lord to give a hot damn about anything to actually want to run.

Naruto runs because he has something to run for.

Sasuke walks because he has nothing to run to.

His body crouches down on all four as his pace picks up. His hands hit the ground a split second before his feet pound rhythmically next to fingertip prints. Faster. His hips, back, and shoulders endulate animisticly with the pounding of his heart. His gait is predatorily. With the falling sun at his back, Naruto glimpses the iridescent strands dancing on midnight tresses. The majestic stride of his prey enrages him, baring his fangs he growls, "You. Bastard."

In a flash a tanned fist connect resoundingly with one pale jaw. "You promised," the blond huffs flash-stepping to the dishevelled heap waiting for it to rise so he could pummel it back down again. Naruto hoovers ominously. His blue eyes swirling red.

"Hn"

Sasuke stands and nonchalantly dust himself off. He stares disinterestedly at his combative host, as he pushes past to continue on his path. That path is orange coned with a series of non pulled punches to Sasuke's upper torso. A vicious left hook drops the raven in his spot.

Determination is a wicked beast when pitted against egotism.

The forest trembles in fear as it readies it self for another vicious attack. Sasuke stands up, he is seemingly unfaltering.

"A tree" Sasuke gapes at the unfortunate sapling, "You threw a ...." His word are abruptly cut off as a barrage of once soundly planted forest foliage attempts to re-root on his face.

Naruto's eyes seem to flicker red as his chakra pulses at his feet and licks his fingertips. The land around him is painfully barren the space around and above him is littered. The once level headed onyx haired one parries around the last projectile only to be greeted by a demonic right hook. Before he could graceful redeem himself from his rag doll imitation, a tan hand grabs his skull and slam him to the ground. The force of the impact as shook his already sore organs. His body filibusters for a more peaceful unconscious state, arrogantly his Uchiha mind vetoes the request. It is a bad decision. His body wages a coup d'etat and the fading sound of Naruto's falling punches echo like revolutionary fireworks.

Naruto's face is sour as he glares down at the bruised face he is cradling in his lap. His fingertips ghost over pale marred features. "Why?"

Naruto jockeys Sasuke's still limp and profoundly unconscious body on his back. It is truly amazing how light a man can be when his mind isn't weighed down by self loathing and misguided pride. "I told you I'd drag you back. Bastard."

"It's master, Dobe" he mumbles before his mind fades to black.

This time the beast wins.


	5. Terminal Pride

Disclaimers are still the same.

Release the beast with in and find what you what, but beware if what you get.

Terminal Pride

The musical sound of gasps and sighs wonderfully compliment the driving boom of the head board as knocks rhythmically against the wall.

Naruto paces the floor. The glass of sake carelessly sloshes about damping his long sleeves and the floor, as he animatedly argues with himself.

"Ten weeks." He mumbles. "I drag his ass back, and they act like nothing happened." He quickly adds, "Not that it matters. Honestly I enjoy the sleep and not getting rudely awakened by a horny naked bastard." He gestures to the door. "But it would be nice, if you could...." he raises his voice to a shout, "keep it down!"

The fox paces.

Naruto didn't mind the moans and the overly enthusiastic uttering of Sakura, he was quite use to her outwardly display. But tonight, tonight his ire peaked. What surprisingly seem to bother him more are the soft and almost unheard moans of a climaxing Uchiha. The glass once in his fingertips is now shattered and a familiar liquid slowly rolls down the offending wall. Naruto can only dismiss the unnatural feeling churning inside of him with a dark chuckle .

The fox seethes.

"Damn them. To hell with her and fuck him. Fuck him."

He grabs the bottle puts it to his lips, drowning the small bit of reasoning trying to stay afloat in his head.

Fuck him. The kyubbi hums.

The bottle is once again at his lips.

"Fuck him." Naruto says agreeing with the demon humming excitedly inside his head.

A quick and sloppy salutes and another hearty swig accentuates the point. The warm liquid gushes down his throat until only dribbling droplets remain on the jug's rim and Naruto's lips. The bottle falls to the ground like a forgotten toy.

"Saaasuko," the blond slurs navigating his body through a seemingly too small doorway. So he attempts to catch his balance in a swaying hallway with odd elongating walls.

Alcohol and an abstinence erection is not a winning combination for team "Rational Thinking". Naruto leans against the bedroom door jam of the accursed fornication duo. Sakura's breast slowly rises and falls with every breath as she slips deeper and deeper into slumber. Sasuke lies perpendicularly. His pale skin is the visual contradiction of the dark accents of his hair and eyes. The hostility Naruto harbored towards the raven haired one, instantly reassigned itself to a more carnal want as Naruto drinks up the exposed milky skin.

Sasuke still nude body is snatched out of the bed. A gruff, "We gotta talk." is the only thing Naruto manages to mumbles.

"Hn" Sasuke snorts . He could see the red seeping into Naruto usually blue orbs and the carnivorous curl of Naruto's lips indeed verbal conversation was the last thing on his mind. "What wrong Dobe, can't sleep?" The brave little fire wielding teases tempting his fate.

Sasuke's bare back and hips slams against a wall. Naruto molds his body to Sasuke's. Lips, teeth and tongues pull out the first moan, while fingertips hastily work trying to pull out something else.

"Yea," The kyubbi growls consuming its young host's form.

NARUSASU -NARUSASU -NARUSASU -NARUSASU

Naruto's engorged and steadily leaking member is finally released from it cotton blend prison.

"Hn, you miss my nightly visits." Onyx eyes glances down.

"Not really."

He wedges himself between long ivory legs and with one flowing progression; Lift, align, penetrate. Naruto is fully sheathed. Sasuke's primarily scream is muffled by A well timed kiss muffles his first scream.. The second is muffled by his own teeth marred forearm. With every pounding moment, Sasuke's hips arch further off the wall as his heels ride Naruto's gyrating hips. Kyubbi pulls the normally stoic Uchiha off the wall and lets his body crash to the floor. Pinning Sasuke's wrists down as he continues to thrust mercilessly into the still too prideful young man.

"Beg me." Naruto whispers with a sadistic grin.

"Excuse me." His momentarily lost glaring abilities comes back tenfold with an added helping of murderous intent and a dash of disembowelment. His eyes shouts fuck you as they attempt to bore heat holes in Naruto's skull. Yet his body whines fuck me as it wills Naruto deeper. Sasuke's mind wars, pride or lust.

"Beg me to fuck you." Naruto growls through prominent canines as the whisker marks become more defined.

Pride or lust.

Pride or lust.

"I will never...." With one perfectly timed slow grind and a hard well placed thrust. "Oh, Inari," he pants. Pride succumbs to lust. His eyes close his body scream and he grovels for every square inch of Naruto.

"Good Morning, Sakura." Naruto sings. His mood is very good.

"Morning" She says with a touch of confusion in her voice. "Naruto, have you seen Sasuke?"

"Hmm," He smiles devilishly, "I kept him up so long last night, I thought it best for him to just rest in my bed."

Naruto could have left the state open ended letting her stumble to the obvious answer to the question lingering in her mind and reflecting in her downcast eyes. He did not.

"I told him last night that I, no we needed to talk."

Sakura's face shone optimistically because she had vaguely remembered Naruto saying something that but at the time she thought was a dream. "Oh."

He smile slightly and opens the refrigerator taking out the milk carton with a quick flick of his wrist he deems the contents not to be glass worthy, so he drinks from the carton. He shut the refrigerator door and tosses the empty carton away.

The late morning sun filters through the shades. Sasuke blinks. The bed he is lying in empty and but not cold. This is a good thing, it gives the raven a moment to think. He habitually rolls to the back wincing, he rolls back over to his stomach. He wonders if perhaps he was not as vocal as he grimly remembers.

"Good morning sunshine" Naruto purrs.

Sasuke covers his head. "Fuck."


	6. Backfire

Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine.

_**When it rains it pours, so all you can do is wait for the sun to shine again. But until then, don't catch pneumonia and die.**_

Chapter 6 Backfire

"Sasuke..."

Sakura's fingers are cold and burning. This journey that had begun just shy of daybreak, has exhausted her beyond words. Yet, neither swollen ankles nor numb digits could remove the broad smile plastered on her red wind whipped face.

"I.."

Her pace quickens as she spies a familiar stream. She could not wait to get back to her home, their home.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto pushes against the amorous but quite amoral person. The verbal reprimand might have been more convincing if Naruto's limbs weren't currently entangled with said attacker and/or, if Naruto wasn't panting with spit gloss covered lips under his "attacker."

"I.."

Naruto growls yanking a fist full of onyx forcing dark eyes to focus on his own.

"I, I said stop."

"Hn, why?" Sasuke purrs flicking his tongue across a honey tanned whiskered cheek.

"Because. Because Sakura might see us."

It is a lame excuse for many reasons. One; while he was outside training, he saw Sakura leave. Two; she told him she was going to town and wouldn't be back until noon. Of course like a gentleman he offered his services, and she graciously declined.

"I'm....." she catches a glimpse of the roof and her pace soon matches her racing heart.

Sasuke rolls his eye and continues his assault verbally and physically on the wavering blond. "Hn" He grunts.

"This coming from the individual whom dragged me out my wife's loving embrace," he whispers while placing a butterfly kiss on the blonde's neck. "Only to slams me against our still occupied bedroom door," he continues gliding his slightly parted lips over Naruto's jaw towards an awaiting mouth. "And fucks me over and over again," Sasuke hums flicking his tongue over Naruto's parted lips demanding entrance.

That would be reason number three.

With a moan, Naruto succumbs to skilled pale fingers as they make quick haste of buttons, snaps, zippers, and Lord knows how many other closures. Naruto silently curse and blesses his need to get in full gear even for his early morning practice. The fox quickly swallows back a moan as he firmly grips Sasuke's wrist and pulls both their hands to his now bare chest.

"No," Naruto breathes pulling his mind and body from the depth of seduction, "this coming from a person who knows the pain of witnessing someone you love, make love to someone else."

"Get. Over. Her." Sasuke says instantly regaining his icy composure.

"I have." Naruto bites back.

"But." Sasuke slowly pulls away from the fox, just in time to see, the front door slam open.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant." The jovial words roll merrily off the expecting woman's lips.

Sasuke numbly brings his beaming wife into an awkward embrace and places a chaste kiss on her blush colored tresses. He lifts her head. She smiles and answers the question he will never ask.

"I already knew, I just needed conformation. Shizune confirmed it. Fourteen weeks, in three day."

His eyebrows knit downward when the name Tsunade's lap dog was uttered, Sakura wisely dismisses it and continues unfazed, "Sasuke, you're going to be a daddy."

Her eyes cloud as a small smile graces the Uchiha's lips.

Naruto, curls his legs under himself an works a smile on his lips. With an exhaling breath he stands up and mumbles, "Now, I have to get over you, Teme."

A perfect expression of surprise and joy is skillfully placed on Naruto's face as he joins the celebrating couple.

Naruto sits at the kicthen table methodically swirling two lone noddles in his cold ramen broth.

"Dobe"

Naruto is pulled from his daydream and back into his nightmare.

A/N - Thank you for reading. I apologize for my butchering of the English language and her rules.


	7. self rightous suicide

Disclaimer- Naruto is still not mine

'The freedom of choice regretfully makes you the slave of consequence.'

Chapter 7 Self righteous suicide

The air is sweet. The soft aroma of new buds breaking through their icy cocoons lightly perfume the warming breeze. They walk in silence. Their journey delivers them to a small forgotten village. It is similar to the ones described in academy history books, abandoned and war torn. Naruto saunters lost in idle thought. Sakura waddles caught in a baby-filled dreams. While the Uchiha, who is cursing every step and wondering why in the hell he had to come along in the first place, is marching ahead aleast ten paces.

The sound cawing disrupts both the harmonious hum of the nature and the mind ramblings of independent thoughts. The flock's feathers glistened resembling wet black ink, contrasting against brightly colored beaks and feet. The birds turn and shift over each other until no light shines through the spirialing mass. A dark omen grasps Sasuke's consciousness.

Pale fingers grip his throat. "Hello, dear brother."

Naruto attempts to intervene. Blue eyes lock fatally with red and the blond crashes to the ground.

"Itachi, I will kill you." The youngest Uchiha seethes despite his current position.

"Tut tut, little one," Itachi mocks returning his full attention to his foolish sibling. He holds Sasuke by the collar with one hand while keeping clear of defiant limbs as they thrash about searching for the ground or any solid object to make contact with. "Such words of grandeur from a soul holding hands with the Reaper himself."

With a simple flick of his wrist, Sasuke is sent momentarily skyward. Itachi's open plam slams into his brother's chest driving him into a still standing wall of a long forgotten shop. Chunks of stone crumble to ground from the sheer impact. Sasuke sadly does not receive the pleasure of touching the ground, before two strong hands forcefully pin him against the rough vertical surface.

"Choose." The word lingers.

Sakura watches in horror. "No." She whispers taking a step foward. Her eyes briefly lock with Itachi's.

"No." She repeats louder willing her body move faster. Warm pinkish liquid suddenly gushes from her, flowing down her thighs, saturating her sandals and the earth beneath her.

"No." She begs with shallow gasps as her blue cotton dress clings to her quivering form. She watches in fear as the fabric bleeds to a deep red. Sakura falls to her back and archs in pain. Her pleas with Mother Nature go unheard and with a scream a baby is born. Stillness befalls both mother and child.

Sasuke only watches.

"Choose."

A broken whimper squeezes from the lungs of a fading fox. Naruto's once brightly animated features are now a sullen gray. His body convulses as his mind futility trys to escape the hell Itachi has delivered him into. Storm blue eyes stare blindly off into the distance. Naruto's spine practically twist upon itself as his lungs fill up with a scream his throat can not produce. The nine-tail's chakra spikes, flares and flickers. In the end there is nothing.

"Choose. Life or death."

"Choose. Love or vengeance. "

"Choose. The future or the past."

"Choose."

"Choose."

"Choose." The voice repeats getting louder and louder each time.

The boy snaps. A murderous growl develops in the pit of his stomach and resonates up and outward. Sasuke's right hand grabs the back of his brother's head, pale figer entangling in long midnight tresses, as fingernails carve bloody ravines in a raven forest. His other hand rakes across Itachi's unsuspecting face. Sasuke's pinky dislocates and beaks in three places as it it rams against the missing nin's forehead protector. However his middle finger lines up beautifully with his brother's still open eye. A soft pop is heard as blood pours from Itachi's left socket staining his face and pooling in the hallow of his chest and neck.

"As a scared child, I chose life." Sasuke screams, "And you mocked me."

Sasuke brings both legs up and drives both heels into Itachi's chest knocking him back. The eldest stumbles back gasping as he trys to regain his footing. The youngest lands in a quiet crouch, moments before his next attack.

"As your brother, I chose love." He growls, "And you betrayed me."

Sasuke's eyes swirl red as white lightening gathers in his downward facing plam. He lunges at his brother. Fingers flex and sprawl, guiding the screeching orb to its final destination.

"As a man, I chose the future." He whispers. "And you still haunt me."

The tightly woven black threads of the traditional cloak of the Akatsuki sizzles and singes under the heat of the chidori. Burning flesh wafts, blood spatters and bones disintegrate . The chidori is spent. Sasuke holds his brother life in his hand. The captured muscle contracts and expands rhythmically against Sasuke's tightening grip, until it seizes. Darkness engulf both brothers.

Sasuke finds himself staggering like a drunk mule down a road. He is covered in blood, desperately holding a small bundle close to his chest.

"Help."

No one helps.

Mothers protectively shield their children's eyes by cradling young one against their breast. Fathers forcibly drag inquisitive children along with only a harsh grunt.

"It's an Uchiha..." one man whispers distastefully.

"They are a cursed family..." another lady gossips in a hush to her curiously spying friends.

"Please save my..."

Before he could even finish , sharp heavy steel is brought down upon the broken prodical son of a once might Clan. He crumples to the ground and regret flows from him in crimson rivers pooling under judgmental soles.

"Any fool stupid enough to be your friend deserves a fate worse than a demon's."

Sasuke rolls to his back, and laughs.

"And for that, I am sorry."

"I'm sorry." His laughter cracks as he fights the tears begin to fill the corners of his eyes

"I'm sorry." He sobs amitting his defeat.

His arm unfurls releasing the small bundle he has kept close to his heart. Tuffs of ebony peek through haphazardly wrapped swaddling. Optimist rainbow obsidian eyes gaze knowingly into regret filled black orbs. He draws his final breaths and smiles, remembering once again what love and forgiveness truly are.

The avenger dies.


	8. Misfired chamber

DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER- no money, no own, no sue.

Shot seven

Misfired chamber

Death

Ends

All

True

Hope

* * *

Time? Sasuke has patiently waited for this moment to come and yet now he spends the rest of his life regretting.

Sasuke's warm finger ghosts over the engraved letters. Each symbol carved perfectly in the black stone. It is perfect in everyway. Perfectly placed. Perfectly manicured. Perfectly him. Perfectly Itachi.

"Hate made me forget what family was." He whispers moments before he places a small kiss on the marble. "But I can not forget who I am, please forgive me brother. "

Sasuke sheds a single tear as his heart and mind break the one promise he swore to keep.

Exactly how much was Sasuke willing to risk? So much was riding on a dropped piece of paper. His sandals quickly press aside the debris as he hugs the wall of the old abandoned compound. Home would be an improper term, home is where the heart resides and that hearth has been cold and unkempt for quite sometime. The familiar crest that has adorned his back for so long almost forgotten now stared down at him, daring him to enter.

"State you business."

"My business is you . You are here to find the truth, right Sasuke."

"Who are you?"

A deep unfriendly chuckle rolls from the chest of the man before him, "I am many things. But for the moment I am your key."

Sasuke's sword lies like a bitch in heat under the strangers chin as the sharp edge licks and whines at his neck begging for action. "I'm not in the mood to be fucked with, so unless you can give me answer that pleases me this will be your grave."

"Hn, well at least I will be buried amongst family."

"How dare you." Sasuke seethes and his blade presses effortless into the unflinching flesh.

"Simple." he replies as black eyes swirl and bleed to a familiar shade of crimson.

"But… But… but how?"

"It's bloodline." He answers ignoring the real question.

"Everyone was killed that night, everyone. He, he killed them all." His words fade as old pains and dark memories stir. He shakes his head to regain focus on the matter at hand. That was the past and he had forgiven his brother. "How are you still alive?"

"Well," the man hums cocking his head to the side. "I guess I wouldn't be considered a very good shonobi if I was killed off by my prey. My revenge was a long time coming but just as sweet."

Sasuke's anger ten fold, he drops his sword and charges. His bare hands itched for the still bleed neck of the proclaimed Uchiha

"How pathetic, you can forgive a man who kills his whole family on an order but …" his word are cut short as the blade quietly enters the space between his lowest rib and his left hip bone and exits scraping against his right collarbone.

Sasuke removes his sword before the body has a chance to drop to the ground. A quick flick of the wrist and a smooth rotation he removes most to the blood from his blade and sheaths it.

"No I can not," he replies to the corpse.

Sasuke searches for his truth and under many pseudo files it is found.

The truth will set you free. Unfortunately this truth delivered him in to a hell his mind could not comprehend and his heart could not endure. Sasuke's soul breaks.

"But, I can never forgive them," his eyes swirl with controlled anger as the plans of his forefather brew.


	9. A Demon's Requiem

Warnings- Death  
Rating- T

I still do not own Naruto. Thank you.

Final Shot- A Demon's Requiem.  
"The angels sing praise of the fallen soul man has repeatedly soiled."

* * *

Calculating madness and drunk of the bitch's brew he fucks her. No questions were asked because no answers would have been given. He reaches his limit and removes himself before his body has a chance to wallow in the after glow of the matrimonial bliss of lovemaking.

Content with the fact he fell into her arms tonight she, presses her luck and attempts to peek inside the abyss, called Sasuke's mind. Her words never get a chance to fall. The bedroom door shuts as his still naked form seeks a comfort she will never be able to give.

Sakura sits on the bed surrounded by the peaks and valleys of miniature snow mountain like a giant. She screams as her fist annihilate the unseen towns below. Hushed whispers fuel her rage.

"Me. Talk to me," she mumbles. "Talk to…ME!" Her mind screams as she throws herself against the door. Her body falls in a heap as her sobs roll through out her like a freight train, unstoppable.

Naruto is lying in his bed on the verge of slumber. Sakura sobs are mistaken hums of ecstasy. Her scream, its crescendo. Naruto rolls over pleased. Pleased his friends have came together. Please he is not in between them. Pleased Sasuke found comfort in Sakura's open arms.

The poor boy is more than confused to see Sasuke standing before him in a broken state. Naked, the smell of sex dripping from him, eyes teetering between blind rage of weathered man and inconsolable betrayal of newborn babe.

"Why?" His paleness glows in the doorway. "They lied to you, mistreated you. forsaken your existence. Why do you still care?"

"Because one person did care, and that was enough for me. Then one more cared, then another." Naruto reasons. "I realized as long as one person loved me the world, then..."

Sasuke's eyes swirled red in anger as his tears well, "Lies. Ugly lies. The mournful faces as they rub your back telling you how sad they truly are of your loss." He whispers. "Lies."

"That thing you think is love, Naruto" he spits venomously, "Is bullshit, they don't love you they simply love their pathetic little life so much they would rather cower under the Hokage's power then risk there own asses for what's right." The words drip off his tongue like acid each syllable burning. "They force a child to do their dirty work then condemns him when he does a perfect job." His throat tightens around the last words.

Naruto can only attempt to soothe the child by lifting his covers as an invitation. Sasuke slides into bed and lays his head on the blonde's chest.

"Your heartbeat soothes me..." he says closing his eyes

Naruto smiles and gently combs his finger uniformed spike locks.

"Because, it harbors the beast, that will avenge my name and your kindness." he breathes calmly. "What be a more fitting way to repent then to die by the hand of those you made suffer."

Naruto nods and silently says two prayer. One for the loved ones who will lose their lives, and one for the loved one who will lose his soul.

Sasuke did not let the sunrise in Konohagakure. The dawn bled with the screams of the innocent as they paid ten fold for the sins of their forefathers. Joyfully run like a child Sasuke laughs as he dives deeper into damnation. Naruto forever holding his hand. Naruto's only solaces will be the black salvation of a friend tortured soul, when he joins him in Hell.

Hopeless, Naruto returns to his home alone.

Morning comes, because it always does. The sun had risen hours a go. A tan hand hoists Sakura's body off the hard floor to offer it comfort and cover. Naruto's kindness is met with abhorrence.

"Breakfast is ready, if you care to…"

"I would rather burn in the depth of hell then take part in anything that has to do with a demon like you." She spat as her uncovered form shakes in anger.

He continues ignoring the harsh words "I was able to but our little one back to sleep, she woke with a fright last…"

His words are cut as Sakura's fist collides with his jaw. Her breath is heavy and lost with in her vicious attacks with every intent to maim or kill. Her nail bared as she lunges for his face once again. Naruto backs up looking for a way to escape his friend tirade. Blue eyes tear up in confusion a strike after strike is landed.

"My family," she chants as her blows began to break the flesh bring forth the blood and pain she wanted, needed to see. "you have no right to claim my child, Sasuke's child as your own. You are nothing more than a meat vessel for a demon."

Naruto's back bumped into a wall. His scalp is dotted with blood where the hairs had been ripped out by the handfuls. His forearms are tattered bits of flesh hang from muscle and Sakura's nails.

"I am sorry.' He sobs

'He runs to you."

"I'm sorry."

"He confines in you."

"I'm sorry."

"He trusts you."

"I'm sor…"

"No. no stop saying your sorry. Stop. Stop. Stop." Her bare foot kicks Naruto in the side of the head as her heel presses into his temples when his skull collides with the floor. "No, no if you were truly sorry you would die."

"I'm sorry," he chokes as both of her feet come crushing down on his chest repeatedly. Blood spurts from his mouth as the ball of her left foot presses into his stomach as the left one stomps and kicks. Her weight never letting up. Her assault never ceasing.

"I wish could kill, and send you back to the hell you crawled out of." She spits

"I wish you could, too." he says with a smile.

His world fades.


End file.
